


Are you really going to pretend nothing happened?

by letsBloodmagic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Misunderstandings, idk how mark this, idk if this is really humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsBloodmagic/pseuds/letsBloodmagic
Summary: In which Liam sends a message declaring his feelings to Theo, and the only answer he receives is "Cool."But Liam should start saving the phone number of people on his contact list.





	Are you really going to pretend nothing happened?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with summaries sorry
> 
> In this Theo still is in the school, and studies in the same year that Liam.
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you found some mistake there was no telling me, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> Comments (can be positive or negative) are always welcome ^^
> 
> based on this prompt that I found on tumblr:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/8e67b70259ff6ea213a44be65cbba9cc/tumblr_p990liPKiP1xtae0ro1_1280.png 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr too: letsbloodmagic.tumblr.com

"Dude, I hate to say I warned you," Mason says and Liam can hear his heart miss a beat "but I warned you"

And well is that Liam gets to tell his best friend, the person who should help him, how he spent hours of his Friday night turning all his feelings into words, which is not a simple thing, especially for Liam , and how he spent a good amount of time on his Saturday night considering whether he would actually send the message, and the stupid anxiety he'd had on Sunday while he waited for an answer, and then the anger he'd had in reading the stupidest reply possible.

Okay, Liam knew it was possible the other did not feel the same way, he was kind of prepared to receive something like "I'm sorry, Liam, but I do not feel the same" or "I do not see you more than as a friend "but what he did not expect was that Reaken acted like someone without a heart, which he did and responded with " Cool”

"Hey." Corey approaches the two in front of their lockers getting ready for class, and puts a light kiss on the mouth of her boyfriend. "Liam, are you okay?" The same question at the sight of the angry look that Liam directs to Theo, who was on the other side of the corridor smiling at the werewolf as if nothing had happened.

When Liam seems more focused on his unrequited love, than on answering the boy, Mason begins. "Liam declared to Theo, through a text message" he turns his eyes and Liam snorts, still watching the chimera "and he received only" Cool "in response.

"Oh, that's bad," Corey says, but he can not help a chuckle.

"How dare he?" Liam says in exasperation, more to himself than to the other two. "He's acting as if nothing had happened, as if he had not simply thrown my feelings away and then stepped on"

"Liam, do not be dramatic, please," says Mason rolling his eyes, which was almost a habit, after all Liam is his best friend.

Liam seems skeptical. "I'm not being dramatic," he says, in a very dramatic way. He is about to accuse his best friend of not caring about his feelings, but he stops and opens his eyes. "He's coming here, what do I do?" The beta says Theo is approaching them.

"You could just try to talk to him," Corey says, but Liam apparently decides to ignore him again.

Theo approaches them and waves to Mason and Corey, smiles and says "Hey Liam, can yo" he stops as soon as he sees that the werewolf is no longer there but mingling with the crowd of students in the hallways of college. The chimera frowns and turns to the other two boys who just shrug. He thinks about following Liam, but he can not see him anymore.

Well, they'll see each other in biology class anyway.

Later that morning, Liam feels that the universe is not in his favor. Theo had just walked through the door of the biology room, and Liam tried to look at anything except at those beautiful green eyes that looked at him with a questioning look.

"Mr. Reaken, I'm glad you joined us." "Well, you can sit next to Mr. Dunbar, right?" Says Finch, catching the attention of the boys.

Now Liam was sure that the universe is definitely not in his favor.

"Of course." The chimera says something like a smile when Liam yells "What, no."

"Any trouble with Mr. Reaken, Mr. Dunbar?" She says giving him a stern look.

He sighs, "No, no problem." Theo can hear that Liam is lying. He looks at Liam with a raised eyebrow in question, but Liam can only see in his eyes that he was bruised.

But Liam can not care less about it. After all, if Theo wanted to practically ignore his feelings, Liam could ignore him as well.

And that's what he did.

He passed the whole class ignoring Theo and his eyebrows raised when Liam did not respond, although he was asking something about it, he also ignored it when Theo started to ask what was wrong, and why he was ignoring him and Liam ignored the smell of confusion, frustration, and a bit of sadness that the chimera exuded.

Well, this was working, ignoring Theo until he gave up trying to talk to him, it worked for two days, actually. But it seemed like it was not going to continue like this.

Not that it was easy for Liam to ignore Theo, it was getting difficult, not for him to admit it.

On Tuesday, for example, Liam was talking to Mason about a nearby pizzeria and Liam recalled that it was in the same pizzeria that he and Theo appeared when they finally considered themselves friends as well when they admitted that he was a friend, actually.

So Liam could say he was a little relieved that, at Thursday's lunch, Theo pulled him off the table while he talked to Mason, without even saying a word, and dragged him as he held his wrist in the men's room.

"Okay, Dunbar, you'd better tell me why you've been ignoring me for days." The chimera says he has no patience. "What's the problem now, huh?"

Liam blinks a little confused at what just happened, but it does not take long for his face to go from confused to irritated.

"Are you really going to do this?" Liam asks incredulously. "Are you really going to pretend nothing happened? That you did not do anything? "The beta werewolf says repressing all his will to break the boy's nose in front of him that looks him up with a raised eyebrow.

Theo laughs ironic "When I really did not do anything, did you come with this, serious Dunbar?" He shakes his head. Liam looks at him angrily and the chimera sighs trying to calm down a little before speaking.

"What do you think I did, Liam?"

I do not think you did, you really did" Liam rolls his eyes, not understanding why Theo keeps insisting that he does not know anything. "I sent you a message on Sunday, remember?" Liam says in exasperation "The one who admits my feelings for you and you simply responded with 'Cool'"

Theo seems incredulous "What? What are you talking about, Liam? What message?"

Liam snorts but picks up his cell phone, and shows Theo the message practically throwing the device at the older one.

Theo quickly reads the message, which to Theo's confusion is a statement of Liam's feelings for him. He has a little more color on his cheeks.

"Liam .." The chimera calls the boy who is looking at him looking like a mixture of irritation and frustration.

"What?" He closes his eyes not wanting to hear what Theo has to say now that he has shown the message, even though he was already sent to it.

"This is not my number"

"What ?!" Liam asks wide-eyed now, and looks at the cell phone only to realize that he had not actually sent Theo a message.

Liam takes some time to process that as he did not send Theo the message, he did not respond, so Liam spent all this time ignoring him for nothing. But it was then that Liam realized that he had not got a response from Theo.

"I think you need to start saving the number of people on your contact list," Theo says as he smiles wryly.

"Oh yes, I'm sure I'll do it now." Liam is quite embarrassed now, but well Theo is no different.

"So .. well" The beta sighs but continues "I'm sorry for this misunderstanding .. and also for ignoring you being that you did not do anything" He lowers his head.

Theo smiles sincerely "It's okay, Litlle Wolf" the younger one smiles with his nickname. "But from now on try to talk to me when something like this happens, okay?"

"Oh sure, I will," Liam says, still holding his head low as he thinks he could start listening to Corey.

 

"Good," Theo says, meanwhile he touches gently on Liam's chin making him look at him. "What about your message?" Liam nodded, feeling that ridiculous anxiety again. "I love you too, you idiot"

Liam smiles and rolls his eyes fondly over the 'Idiot'

In a moment they are looking at each other and smiling, and in the other they are already with their lips against each other, while they savor a calm and intense kiss at the same time.

They clench their foreheads together, both panting and exhaling happiness.

"Oh and like I've never really said it, just for a message you did not even get, I love you, Theo." Theo smiles, a real smile and runs his hands gently across the boy's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept writing this instead of going to sleep, so sorry if the ending got too short, maybe I'll make it later
> 
> But thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
